Same Ocean
by Chaotic Brian
Summary: Sorry about the spelling and the gramer. What if Mandy and Gaz lost someone that made life not worth it.


"I can't tell anymore if this is how life should be. Pain that won't go away. Eyes that never stop crying." Gaz. "Seeing the ones that I care about died, or become people that I wish I had never met." Mandy

Two women in the same ocean but in a different worlds.

It's night. The stares are out bright with out a cloud in the sky to block them, And all the streets are quite. Non more quite then the street were the now nineteen year old Mandy lives. She lays on her bed in her dark room with all the lights off. She could be in any room she likes now. Now that her parents are dead.

Not by her choosing, but the choosing of her ones slave the Grim Reaper. She has order him to bring them back, but their are some rules that can not be broken. Pulse they did not wish to come back to her.

She could care less about what anyone thinks or cares, but the the fact that she had made her own mom and dad puffer death then to be with her. At first she acted liked it was nothing. But in time it ate at her like a cancer. One day she know it had gotten to her when Billy and grim were not around one day when she broke down and had cried. She can still remember her legs going weak, and giving out on her. Her tears falling the the floor. The sounds of her cries echoing off the walls in her empty home. She was fifteen when she cried the first for the first time in her life.

The next day she had freed Grim, and tolled Billy to never see her again.

In another world but same time.

She sits on a swing of an old swing-set. The screeching sound of rusted metal from lack of being oiled over the years doesn't bother her. But when you think of it. What would bother Gaz. Everyone is scared of her, and at first she liked it. No. Loved it.

When she lost her mom she looked to her father for love. But in a way he died too. He loved her so much. She was the light in his world.

Gaz know that when work was more important to him then his kids. Just as long as the kids were alive thats all they needed. Gaz's brother had this power to make her mad. Not I hate bills mad. I'm talking about poke your eyes out with a knife and skull fuck you till you die mad. But he cared for her, and there was no one on earth she could say that about. When there was an expulsion at the lab that took over a one-thousand lives even his. It hit her hard. So hard that she had to walked away to pipe a tear away. But just a tear. Four years go by with just her and her, and Dib. All alone in a world. She never showed him the love a sister would. Out of fear of looking human.

Then a day came when Tak came back to Earth mad with anger from her last battle with Zim, Dib, and Gaz. Tak came to Zim first. But Zim had left earth to get some weapon and never came back. Then she came for Dib and Gaz.

Tak had got in the house. She thought Dib would be a easy kill, But Dib know she was coming. Dib had Gaz out off the house at the time. Tolled her that a Game Slave3 was coming out tonight. When Gaz got to the store, and they tolled her that the Game Slave 3 is not out yet. She walked back home ready to kill Dib.

Just has she was turning up the block she saw the front door opened. Smoke coming from the ground. Gaz ran in to see what the hell had happened. The hole house looked like it was just got out off WWII. Gaz walked around the mess trying to fine clues to as what had happened. "Dib Dib were are you? What happened here?" She had found her way to her room. Were no one goes in but her. She tried to open the door but something was on the floor and in the way. When she had made room for her to get in she saw someone on her bed. " Dib. If you have any last words you better say then no..." She had cut her self off when she turn the lights on to see that it was Dib, and that he was bleeding . Gaz took a look at the floor to see what was blocking the door. It was Taks body. She was dead.

Gaz ran to her brother. " Gaz.. I..I didn't want you to get hurt. So..rry..sorry I lied...Love you.. Lov.." Dib tride his best to speak to her. She could see that. and can see that it was the last time for him. so instead of telling him "To be quiet, and save your energy." She wiped the blood from his mouth. Took off his glasses, and just listen.

"I...cou..ld not live. If you had gotten hurt. I got her. I won. I w...won for you." Then Dibs hand fell. She stood there looking at him. Staring at his body for minuet. The first thing to started happing to her was this wired sick feeling she was feeling in her gut. Then the room started to spin. She ran out of the house fast. She had to get away. but her legs gave out on her. She fell to the hard sement. And she cried out

" Why Dib? Why did you have to take Dib from me. W...w.. did you leave me alone? I.. I.. can't be alone. I need my brother back. Bring him back.

DAMN YOU GOD. BRING MY BROTHER BACK.." But that was two years ago. Now she sit here on a swing. Thinking that maybe it's my turn to see mom.

Back to Mandy

She looks at a pitcher with her Grim, and Billy in it. She then argues with her thoughts. " Stop it Mandy. Stop looking. You'r just going to get mad or.. or..No. I don't cry anymore. I don't cry." She sits up in her bed. Tired of doing nothing about this pain inside her that will not go. Out loud she speak to no one. "Whats wrong with ending it all. What is wrong with tha..." She was interrupted. "Cause you don't run away from things. Not for as long as I known you."

That voice was dark, and she missed it. Missed it allot. "What are you doing here Grim?" The rude why she asked was nice to hear. The way the old Mandy spoke.

Mandy turns on the lights to show Grim standing closer to her. Mandy Looks at him. "You don't know me." Grim tells her. "I know what you need. Don't fight it."

He reaches out to her and raps his arms around her in a hug. Mandy tries to brake free. Even scream. " Let go of me I don't need your sympathy or pity. She hits and hits and hits but stops. Her tone goes from an anger tone to a tears. " I don't need anyone...I...I.. don't I.. Let go.. Don't let go...Don't let go...Don't let go.

Grim in the a whispers. " I won't let go of you." Mandy tells Grim. " Tell any one that I did this I will kill you bone head." Grim tells her no one will know.

Back to Gaz.

Gaz take a walk to Zim old home. Now and then Gaz likes to walk around in there. Zim has lots of nice weapons. Gaz knows which gun works and which wont. " This world was not much fun anyway. There's no one here for me. She tells her self out loud as she grabs the gun. Just as she puts on her forehead. A voice stops her.

"Gaz do me first." Gaz turns to see Zim. Older looking, and dirty. " Gaz drops the gun, and runs over to Zim just as he falls to the floor. Zim was hurt badly. Gaz takes him to her home. As the days go by she heals him. He tells her when he came to the Armada to get my hands on a powerful canon, and when the Tallest saw that he was now taller then them. They tide to kill him. Zim has No home. No mission. Zim has... has .. me...

THE END

All things must come to an end. We all have to end, and if we can. End it with someone.


End file.
